deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fnaf 1 vs The Proxys
intro Wiz: Today we will look at 2 teams of killers. Boomstick: Freddy. Bonnie, and Chica with a mystery fighter. WIz: Fighting Tim Wright, Brain Thomas, and Toby Rogers with a mystery fighter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: In a death battle. (It shows the animatronics standing on stage with the proxies in the office.) Freddy Wiz: Freddy Fazbear started off as a human child who was one of many kids who were killed by The Purple guy or William Afton. The child's body was put into an old Freddy Fazbear suit. From the blood and mucus coming out of the Freddy suit led to the restaurant shutting down. That kids soul now haunts the Freddy Fazbear body trying to kill the night guard. Boomstick: Freddy is an animatronic with a metal endoskeleton and Freddy can easily put a normal human into a full animatronic shell with endoskeleton still inside, He can toss arcade cabinets, he is great at stealth, and he is great with working with the other animatronics. Wiz: Freddys mind is only of a child, he is probably in his early 80s so might need repairs, and he can easily be tempered and hacked. Bonnie Wiz: Bonnie use to be a child but was killed by the purple guy and put into the bonnie suit. The suit has blood and mucus coming out of its eyes leading to the shut down of the restaurant. Bonnie now tries to kill the night guard. Boomstick: Bonnie is an animatronic with a metal endoskeleton, he can put a human in a full animatronic shell with the endoskeleton, Bonnie is great at stealth, He has a guitar, and he works well with the other animatronics. Wiz: Bonnie can be easily hacked, is old and need repairs, and he does have a child's mind. Chica Wiz: Chica use to be a kid but was killed by the purple guy and was put into the suit of Chica the chicken. When Blood and mucus started to come out of the animatronic eyes the restaurant shut down. Now Chica wanderers the pizzaria to kill the night guard. Boomstick: Chica has an animatronic body and endoskeleton, chica is great at stealth, can easily put a human in a full animatronic suit with the endoskeleton, and Chica can toss an arcade cabinet easily. Wiz: Chica is old and needs repairs, can easily be hacked, and has a child's mind. mystery fighter Wiz: Boomstick would you like to introduce the fnaf mystery fighter? Boomstick: Sure! The Fnaf mystery fighter is Foxy the Pirate Fox. WIz: Foxy use to be a kid but was killed and put into a foxy costume. When blood and mucus come out of the animatronics eyes the restaurant shut down. Now foxy hides in pirate cove ready to run and kill the night guard. Boomstick: Foxy is an animatronic with an endoskeleton, Foxy can easily toss arcade cabinets easily, can easily stuff a human in a full animatronic suit, he is good at stealth, and he can probably do some damage with his hook. Wiz: Foxy is old and the most damaged out of all of the animatronics, he can easily be hacked, and he has a child's mind. Masky Wiz: Tim Wright is the man behind Masky and he is one of the main characters of the internet show Marbe Hornets. Tim was a co-actor in Marble hornets not the internet show but the project Alex made. Boomstick: That's not confusing. Masky is first shown in entry 18 where he attacks Jay. Masky did have a violent seizure making him stop attacking Jay but when he stopped he knocked out Jay. Jay found himself in his car without his pocket knife. Wiz: In entry 35 he is about to attack Jay with a knife but Alex stops Masky and he breaks Masky's leg with a cinder block. Boomstick: In entry 52 he saves Jessica and Jay from Alex with only getting shot in the leg and having a limp for a little bit. Wiz: Tim now has left the area and he is trying to live a normal life but it is unknown if the Masky persona took over or not. Boomstick: With his pills Masky is resistant to sleep, memory, and mind manipulation, he has a knife, he has a gun, and he has regeneration as he survived to walk after getting shot in the leg and having a cinder block smashed on his leg. Wiz: Masky is easily angered, his pills don't make him immune to sleep, memory, and mind manipulation, and he is human. Hoodie Wiz: Brain Thomas is a main actor in Alex's Marble hornets and Hoodie is first shown in the early entries stalking Jays car. Hoodie and Masky in a later entry attack Alex and Hoodie almost chokes Alex out but The operator stops him. Boomstick: Hoodie breaks into Tim's house and talks his pills leaving Masky to have a seizure. Hoodie and Masky attack Alex and Hoodie almost kills Alex with a gun but the operator stops them having Hoodie run to an abandoned building to take a drink of water. Alex then attacks Hoodie. Something distracts Alex giving Hoodie enough air to get away from Alex. WIz: Tim finds Hoodie hanging off of a ledge but Hoodie falls to the first floor. Alex is revealed to have slowly killed Hoodie and unmasking Hoodie to be Brain. Boomstick: Brain has the pills, a gun, a knife, Brain has vast knowledge of computers, and he is a great hacker. Wiz: Hoodie is human and he isn't immune to mind, memory, and sleep manipulation with the pills. Ticci Toby Wiz: Toby Rogers became more troubled after his sisters death in a car accident. He ate less, barely came out of his room, he was losing his memory, and he bit the flesh off his fingers to keep calm. Toby's Father drank and did drugs to cope with the loss and this made his abusive to his family. Toby lost his sanity and he attacked and killed his father. Toby left with two hatchets, a box of matches, and gallons of gasoline. He set his neighborhood on fire and when he was surrounded by the fire he accepted death but Slenderman came and erased Toby's memories and making Toby one of his Proxies. Boomstick: Toby has two hatchets, a box of matches, gasoline, and with his C.I.P.A he is numb to pain. Wiz: Toby is still mostly human and he suffers from C.I.P.A, Schizophrenia, Tourettes Syndrome, P.T.S.D, and Amnesia. mystery fighter Boomstick: Oh hey Wiz can i guess the mystery fighter? Wiz: Sure. Boomstick: Okay is it....Slenderman? Wiz: Nope. Boomstick: But this is slenderman. Wiz: Acutally this is the Operator the marble hornets version of Slenderman but....not slenderman. Boomstick: that makes...no sence. Wiz: Well yeah and The Operators history mostly unknown from the beginning but he doesn't work with Masky and Hoodie. The Operator mostly stalks people and slowly controls them like what he did to Tim, Brain, and Alex. Boomstick: The Operator can teleport, He can do some minor reality worping like changing the time of day, he can control technology, he can mess with people's minds, he can infect people with the slender sickness, he can resurrect people, he can uses telekenisis, he can control light, darkness, electricity, and fire, pre fight Wiz: Now that our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! fight Hoodie and Masky walk up to the freddy fazbear's pizzaria at night with Hoodie holding a camera. Masky grabs a broken pipe and he smashes a window with the pipe. Hoodie and Masky walk in and the camera turns to the two. Masky tosses the pipe to the side and the two look around. Hoodie looks around the kitchen and Masky walks into the bathroom. Hoodie finds Toby in the kitchen cutting up a guy. Masky walks into the kitchen and the three walk to the main office. Mike looks at his left and he sees Masky and on his right is Hoodie. Toby brakes the office glass and he jumps in cutting up Mike with his hatchets. The doors open and Hoodie and Masky walk in. The operator appears behind the three and the security cameras go static. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica wake up and they walk off stage. Masky looks at the stage from a hallway and he sees that the animatronics are missing. Freddys attacks Masky from behind, Bonnie jumps out at Hoodie, and Chica looks at Toby from the broken office window. Masky trys to brake away but Freddy slowly drags Masky away. Freddy pushes through tables and Masky grabs onto a table. Hoodie quickly pulls out his gun and he shoots Bonnie only making holes in the animatronic suit. Bonnie tries to grab Hoodie but Hoodie moves out of the way shooting Bonnie more showing his endoskeleton. Hoodie gets an idea and he watches Bonnie.' Bonnie slowly walks to Hoodie and Hoodie slides under Bonnie. Hoodie gets on Bonnie's back and he cuts off the back of Bonnie's suit. Bonnie screams as Hoodie hacks into Bonnie. Hoodie changes Bonnie to be on his side and that he sees the other animatronics as bad. Bonnie closes his eyes. Toby tics and he slashes at Chica with his hatchets cutting Chica's suit. Chica slowly walks to the door and Toby tackles Chica slashing at Chica. Toby continues to cut Chica's suit and Hoodie walks to Toby. Hoodie gets Toby off of Chica and he turns Chica onto his side and that the other animatronics are evil. Chica screams as this is happening and Toby laughs. Masky kicks away every suit in the supply room as Freddy trys to get a suit to stuff Masky in. Masky shoots Freddy revealing his endoskeleton. Freddy sets down a suit and Masky runs out of the room knocking a lot of empty suits onto Freddy. Masky runs to the hallway but he is stopped when an arm knocks Masky down. Hoodie and Toby run to Masky as Foxy walks out of Pirate Cove. Toby takes Masky to the kitchen and Hoodie runs to The Operator. Foxy runs after Hoodie and The Operator looks down at Foxy. Foxys glitches up and he starts to brake down and fall apart. Hoodie walks to Foxy and he hacks Foxy making him on his side and he rebuilds Foxy. Freddy stumbles out of the supply closes and he looks at the other animatronics who are under Hoodies control. The Animatronics attack Freddy dismantling him and tossing his head to Hoodie. Hoodie deactivates the animatronics. Toby covers the pizzeria with gasoline and he holds a match as Masky and Hoodie escape. Toby tries to light the matches but half of them are duds. The operator sets one match on fire and Toby tosses the match into the gas. Toby runs out and the Operator teleports out. KO! It shows the Pizzaria burning with the animatronics all missing their heads. Hoodie, Masky, and Toby talking about what happened and watching the tape Hoodie recorded, and the operator watching then from the forest. result Wiz: So the Proxies win. Boomstick: Yeah but why? Wiz: Well as the animatronics has the strength and durability advantage but the Proxies had speed for the most part, the intelligence, equipment, and the team work is equal. Boomstick: The Operator can make it that the Proxies work together and the Animatronics work well with each other well normally. Wiz: The Animatronics are slow making it easy for someone to get away. Boomstick: Hoodie is a good hacker and the animatronics are easy to hack as people like Mike or Jeremey can hack them with no problem. The animatronic's win went up in flames. Wiz: The winner is the Proxies next time Kick-Ass vs Frank West! notes FNAF world will not be used. this is just FNAF one animatronics but the books are allowed Marble hornets and the always watching movie will be allowed for the operator Category:Gamehost0007